Problem: Compute
\[\sum_{k = 1}^\infty \frac{6^k}{(3^k - 2^k)(3^{k + 1} - 2^{k + 1})}.\]
Solution: We can attempt to deconstruct the summand by applying supposing that it breaks down like a partial fraction:
\[\frac{6^k}{(3^k - 2^k)(3^{k + 1} - 2^{k + 1})} = \frac{A}{3^k - 2^k} + \frac{B}{3^{k + 1} - 2^{k + 1}}.\]Then
\[6^k = A (3^{k + 1} - 2^{k + 1}) + B (3^k - 2^k),\]which expands as
\[6^k = (3A + B) 3^k - (2A + B) 2^k.\]It makes sense to make both $(3A + B) 3^k$ and $(2A + B) 2^k$ multiples of $6^k$ that differ by $6^k.$  To this end, set $(3A + B) 3^k = (n + 1) 6^k$ and $(2A + B) 2^k = n6^k.$  Then $3A + B = (n + 1) 2^k$ and $2A + B = n3^k$.  Subtracting these equations, we get $A = (n + 1) 2^k - n3^k.$  It follows that $B = 3n3^k - 2(n + 1) 2^k,$ which gives us
\[\frac{6^k}{(3^k - 2^k)(3^{k + 1} - 2^{k + 1})} = \frac{(n + 1) 2^k - n3^k}{3^k - 2^k} + \frac{3n3^k - 2(n + 1) 2^k}{3^{k + 1} - 2^{k + 1}}.\]We can try setting $n$ to different values, to see what we get.  If we set $n = 0,$ then we get
\[\frac{6^k}{(3^k - 2^k)(3^{k + 1} - 2^{k + 1})} = \frac{2^k}{3^k - 2^k} - \frac{2^{k + 1}}{3^{k + 1} - 2^{k + 1}},\]which makes the sum telescope.

Just to make sure the sum converges, we compute the $n$th partial sum:
\begin{align*}
\sum_{k = 1}^n \frac{6^k}{(3^k - 2^k)(3^{k + 1} - 2^{k + 1})} &= \sum_{k = 1}^n \left( \frac{2^k}{3^k - 2^k} - \frac{2^{k + 1}}{3^{k + 1} - 2^{k + 1}} \right) \\
&= 2 - \frac{2^{n + 1}}{3^{n + 1} - 2^{n + 1}} \\
&= 2 - \frac{1}{(\frac{3}{2})^{n + 1} - 1}.
\end{align*}As $n$ becomes very large, $\left( \frac{3}{2} \right)^{n + 1}$ also becomes very large.  Thus, the infinite sum is $\boxed{2}.$